borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Recent Patch
I played Borderlands 22 Sept 2010 Today(when i posted this) the game patched and then i played my 61 hunter with sniper that was okay but then i started playing my 61 siren again with my friend (level 61 soldier) and from that on i started getting high damage and out of shield real quickly lately because im much up in front fighting and the enemies those near the secret armory the map just b4 it were all level 60 and i cant remember them being level 60 so i am wondering did they just rebalanced the game like they sayed they would? but 6 days earlier or am i just being confused having played my hunter with sniper for a long while *reupdated my info hope its clearer now* Instead of leaving us with a vague question like "I started dying to level 60 enemies, what do?", you could at least give us more details which would help us answer your question. Details like what level you are, what level your friend is, and whether you or your friend was hosting. If you join your friend's game at a much lower level than he is, then you are going to have a hard time. You are also going to have a hard time if you try and snipe in DLC3 at all. 14:50, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Being up in the front rather than hanging back with a sniepr rifle just might have something to do with why you are dying faster.... 15:25, September 22, 2010 (UTC) What's that Lassie? You're saying the enemies got stronger after a patch? NOhara24 15:55, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Agree with Skeve. Your skills at hiding in the rear as a Sniper don't work for In-Your-Face combat. -- MeMadeIt 17:02, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget then when you play with 2 or more people the enemy becomes stronger. Also depending on what quest you're friend has active, doing "Armory assault" tends to be a lot easier than "Its Like Christmas" ;) --MaxC ::The latest patch (raising max level to 69, etc) is out? I just fired up Borderlands on my 360 and didn't get any patch popups upon loading... AtlasSoldier 19:49, September 22, 2010 (UTC) The patch that increases the level cap +8 is not out yet. The OP probably had an update applied to their online account with no bearing on the actual patch and became confused and posted a presumption. BTW, they say that the patch is coming out on 12 Oct, as the GOTY edition ships, so we will likely not see any level cap increase before that time. BMetcalf82 20:13, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Awwww, dammit! I was hoping that the patch would be released shortly before DLC4 was released. Now I gotta wait until October 12th just to get to level 69? Laaaaame. AtlasSoldier 20:14, September 22, 2010 (UTC) "sigh"... (to OP) Have you EVER heard of the word "punctuation"? Dont they teach it in mid school nowadays? If you want somebody to help you out, you have to adress them in a way they can understand. Also its a good thing to keep things as plain-and-simple as possible. Now: :1)This has nothing to do with any patches - when you complete a Super-Marcus Sweep mission - all enemies in DLC raise in levels up to 59-60. Just what happened to you. Higher level enemies do higher damage - i gues im going to be CO today. :2)You can get your quest completed by joining a game where Host player has completed the requirements, but havent turned in the quest itself yet. If Host turns in the quest with you in the game - your quest will be turned in as well, even if you havent met it requirements. Your case. Sinael 20:20, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Sinael now i fully understand now i didnt notice that because of super-marcus sweep its just my misunderstanding thanks =] (closed dont need any replies anymore) In RP's G4 interview, he said that DLC4 would come out on 9/28, the GOTY edition in October, and the Patch "sometime in between". In RP's Gamespot interview, (linked on the Claptrap's New Robot Revolution page), at 5:50, he essentially says it MIGHT make it out before GOTY (might NOT either) but "hopefully" closer to the DLC4 release! RP was tap dancing like crazy and would not commit to a date. Until they actually put out a release date, it's useless to speculate about it's release. -- MeMadeIt 21:54, September 22, 2010 (UTC)